DIAURA Yo-KaXShoya Chocolate Cake -Sequel The Way You Love Me-
by Ghost Author -ex rayxruu
Summary: Yo-ka ingin belajar memasak dan meminta Shoya mengajarinya


Title : Chocolate Cake (Sequel The Way You Love Me)

Author : Ghost Author

Pairing : Yo-kaXShoya DIAURA

Genre : Drama, Romance

Rating : PG

Warning : MxM, Kiss Scene

Disclaimer : DIAURA belongs AINS record, but the storyline is mine!

Summary : Yo-ka ingin belajar memasak, dan ia meminta Shoya mengajarinya membuat Chocolate Cake

"nee Shoya—"

"hhmm.." Shoya masih sibuk dengan laptop nya, memposting sesuatu ke blog nya. Yo-ka yang duduk dihadapannya merasa diacuhkan. Tangannya bergerak menutup layar laptop.

"dengarkan saat aku berbicara!" Yo-ka menatap tajam lawan bicaranya, Shoya hanya menghela nafas dan perhatiannya kini fokus hanya ke Yo-ka, kekasihnya.

"ajari aku memasak" pinta Yo-ka tiba-tiba dan membuat Shoya terbengong dan sedetik kemudian tertawa keras hingga memegangi perutnya yang kram. Seorang Yo-ka ingin belajar memasak? Shoya tak pernah membayangkan.

"heey! hey!" Yo-ka memukul pelan kepala Shoya yang tertunduk dimeja, masih tertawa.

"nande?" Shoya akhirnya bertanya, memandang Yo-ka dengan imajinasi nya. Yo-ka memakai apron bewarna pink. Aww itu akan sangat manis, pikirnya. Dan membuatnya kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Yo-ka hanya menatap sinis Shoya yang terus saja tertawa. Beruntung yang menertawainya adalah orang yang dia sayangi, Yo-ka berusaha menahan kesabarannya.

"ahahaa.. gomenne Yo-ka.. aku terlalu shock" Shoya menghapus air mata disudut matanya. Sementara Yo-ka hanya mendengus kesal.

"oke.. kenapa Yo-ka ingin belajar memasak?" kali ini Shoya berhasil menguasai dirinya dan bertanya serius. Yo-ka menyodorkan sebuah majalah ke Shoya, jari nya menunjuk sebuah gambar dimajalah itu.

"ini? Chocolate Cake?" Shoya melihat gambar yang ditunjuk Yo-ka

"iyaa.. ajari aku membuat ini"

"kita beli saja di cake shop"

"tidak! kali ini aku ingin membuatnya sendiri" Yo-ka tetap pada pendiriannya.

"oke..setelah ini kita ke supermarket membeli bahan-bahannya" ucap Shoya sambil tersenyum.

"eh? berbelanja?" Yo-ka kaget, Shoya mengangguk

"kau tidak punya bahan-bahannya?"

Shoya tertawa kecil, "aku bukan toko Yo-ka, tentu saja aku tidak punya"

xSKIPx

Hari beranjak siang, Yo-ka dan Shoya memutuskan untuk segera berangkat ke supermarket membeli keperluan untuk membuat chocolate cake.

"Shoyaaa—" Yo-ka memanggil lelaki di depannya yang masih sibuk memilih produk coklat mana yang harus dia beli.

"ne Yo-ka, menurutmu mana yang lebih enak? Coklat Swiss atau Belgia?" tanya Shoya, kedua tangannya menimang 2 box coklat dari negara yang berbeda. Yo-ka hanya memutar kedua bola matanya

"terserah kau" jawab Yo-ka asal

"hmmm.. aku sering mencoba coklat Belgia. Kalau coba yang coklat Swiss bagaimana? aah tapi ini untuk cake.." Shoya bergumam, berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri sambil memandangi kedua coklat itu bergantian. Sementara Yo-ka hanya mendengus, merasa diacuhkan.

"Shoya-" panggil Yo-ka lagi

"hmm.."

"apa masih banyak yang harus dibeli?" tanya Yo-ka. Shoya menoleh kebawah, memandangi Yo-ka yang kali ini berjongkok di lantai. Disebelahnya terdapat keranjang bewarna merah yang penuh dengan belanjaan. Yo-ka lelah menenteng itu semua. Shoya tertawa kecil lalu menarik Yo-ka untuk berdiri.

"gommen.. setelah ini kita ke kasir" kata Shoya tersenyum sambil menyerahkan keranjang belanjaan ke Yo-ka.

"ck!" Yo-ka mengumpat kecil mengikuti Shoya kearah kasir sambil menenteng belanjaan. Tak pernah Yo-ka bayangkan sebelumnya, dia harus berbelanja. Apa kata teman-teman jika mendapatinya sedang berbelanja? Terutama Kei, Yo-ka berani taruhan dia akan jadi bahan ejekan Kei sampai sebulan kedepan. Kali ini Yo-ka hanya bisa berdoa agar dia selamat sampai apartemen.

Doa Yo-ka terkabul, kini Yo-ka berbaring di sofa apartemennya. Menutupi wajahnya dengan jaket, nafasnya tak beraturan. Yo-ka baru tahu, berbelanja itu ternyata melelahkan. Yo-ka hanya berkeliling di supermarket saja sudah seperti kehabisan nafas. Dia tak habis pikir dengan Shoya yang bisa betah seharian masuk-keluar dari satu toko ke toko yang lain, hanya untuk berbelanja.

"ayo bantu aku membereskan belanjaan. Kau bilang ingin belajar memasak" Shoya tiba-tiba menyingkirkan jaket dari wajah Yo-ka, memaksa Yo-ka untuk bangun dan menariknya ke dapur.

"hai..hai" Yo-ka menurut saja mengikuti Shoya. Sampai di dapur dia hanya bisa terbengong memandangi meja dapurnya yang sudah penuh dengan beraneka bahan dan alat masak.

"sebanyak ini?" Yo-ka bertanya sambil menunjuk ke arah meja. Shoya mengangguk sambil mencuci beberapa piring.

"kau pikir? memasak itu bukan hal yang simpel Yo-ka" kata Shoya tertawa sambil mengibas-kibaskan tangannya yang basah ke arah wajah Yo-ka, membuat Yo-ka kaget dan menutupi wajahnya dari cipratan air.

"kau nakal!" Yo-ka menggelitiki perut Shoya berkali-kali dan memeluk dari belakang tubuh ramping Shoya, sementara Shoya masih tertawa dan berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan Yo-ka. Untuk beberapa saat mereka berdua terdiam dengan posisi yang masih sama. Kedua nya tersenyum. Yo-ka tak pernah sesenang ini, sementara Shoya tak pernah melihat Yo-ka yang begitu santai.

Yo-ka menopangkan dagunya di pundak kiri Shoya dan bergumam "apa kata mereka melihat aku yang sekarang?" tangannya masih memeluk erat pinggang ramping Shoya

"eeh?" Shoya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Yo-ka yang termangu di pundak kirinya. "maksud Yo-ka?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"aku merasa ada banyak perubahan dalam hidup ku akhir-akhir ini, sejak aku bersamamu. Aku yakin orang lain juga menyadarinya" Yo-ka masih bergumam lalu tersenyum kecil ke arah Shoya. Shoya membalas senyuman Yo-ka dengan mengecup singkat bibir si vokalis, membuat Yo-ka kaget.

"sudah tak malu-malu lagi ya?" Yo-ka mencubit hidung mancung Shoya dan memaksa si bassis berbalik menghadap kearah nya. Yo-ka mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Shoya, berusaha menciumnya. Namun Shoya menghindar. Kedua tangannya memegangi wajah Yo-ka, Shoya tersenyum.

"jika itu perubahan yang baik, mereka pasti akan menerimanya" ucap Shoya. Yo-ka hanya tersenyum kecil.

"yosh! ayo kita mulai.." kata Shoya melepaskan pelukan Yo-ka. "aah aku hampir lupa! sebelumnya pakai ini, agar pakaian mu tak kotor" Shoya sibuk membuka tas belanjaan dan mengeluarkan sebuah apron bewarna pink yang masih terbungkus. Yo-ka menatap Shoya dan apron itu bergantian, lalu menggeleng.

"iie.. kenapa pink?" protes Yo-ka

"ayolah.. ini hanya apron Yo-ka. Aura mu itu sudah cukup gelap, kau sadar? aku mohon—" Shoya memohon sambil menahan tawa

"tsk! memohon macam apa itu" Yo-ka mengeryitkan dahinya

"ahaha—aku tidak mau tahu. Kali ini aku sensei nya, jadi Yo-ka harus menurut" kata Shoya meletakkan apron di meja dan memaksa Yo-ka berbalik memunggunginya. Shoya mengalungkan tali apron ke leher Yo-ka dan mengikat dua tali panjang yang lain ke pinggang Yo-ka lalu menarik Yo-ka untuk kembali menghadap kearahnya. Yo-ka berbalik dengan malas sambil menundukkan kepalanya, malu.

"aww.. kawaii na~ aku harus mengambil fotomu" canda Shoya dan sukses membuat Yo-ka semakin dongkol.

"kalau kau bukan pacarku, sudah ku bunuh" ucap Yo-ka datar. Shoya hanya tertawa mendengarnya, dan sibuk memasang apron untuk dirinya sendiri.

"oii… kenapa apronmu yang bewarna merah?" protes Yo-ka saat melihat apron merah itu melekat indah di tubuh ramping Shoya

"eh? karena aku suka merah" jawab Shoya dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Reflek Yo-ka menggelitiki perut Shoya untuk kedua kalinya. "kau benar-benar sedang mengerjaiku, hah?" kata Yo-ka tetap menggelitiki Shoya.

"ahaha.. iee.. gommen..gommen" Shoya berusaha menyingkirkan tangan nakal Yo-ka sambil tertawa. Yo-ka hanya mendengus sebal. "bisa kita mulai kelas memasaknya?" tanya Yo-ka sambil membetulkan tali belakang apronnya. Shoya tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

Mereka berbagi tugas, Shoya yang membuat adonan kue dan Yo-ka mencairkan coklat. Sebenarnya Shoya ingin Yo-ka hanya mengamatinya memasak, mengingat untuk urusan ini Yo-ka memang payah. Tapi melihat keseriusan Yo-ka untuk belajar, akhirnya Shoya memberinya tugas yang ia pikir mudah untuk Yo-ka, namun…

"gyaa—Yo-kaaaa!" Shoya berteriak, buru-buru ia meletakkan mixer dan menghentikan aktivitasnya mencampur adonan kue. Sementara Yo-ka hanya menoleh dengan wajah heran.

"apa?" tanya Yo-ka bingung

"kenapa kau masukkan coklatnya langsung? bukan begini caranya" kata Shoya panik sambil mematikan kompor dan memindahkan panci berisi coklat yang hampir meleleh. "tidak boleh memasukkan coklat batang ke air mendidih Yo-ka"

Yo-ka hanya terbengong melihat Shoya yang kewalahan. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"masukkan coklatnya ke mangkuk stainless steel, baru dimasukkan ke air mendidih, seperti ini" kata Shoya sembari mempraktekkan. Yo-ka hanya mengangguk perlahan sambil memperhatikan.

"gommen—" Yo-ka bergumam pelan, Shoya menatap Yo-ka sesaat lalu tersenyum.

"betsuni! aku senang Yo-ka mau belajar memasak. Untuk ukuran pemula Yo-ka hebat kok" puji Shoya sambil tersenyum. Yo-ka tahu Shoya hanya mencoba membuatnya senang. Baginya memasak memang merepotkan, dan dia merasa tidak bisa membantu Shoya.

Sementara Shoya sadar perubahan sikap Yo-ka. Shoya menangkap ada rasa kecewa pada Yo-ka. "ah—coklatnya sudah mencair. Yo-ka bantu menuangkannya ke adonan" pinta Shoya berusaha mengalihkan rasa kecewa Yo-ka dan dibalas anggukan Yo-ka. Perlahan Yo-ka menuangkan coklat yang telah mencair ke adonan kue, sementara Shoya mengaduknya perlahan.

"setelah ini? masukkan ke cetakan?" tanya Yo-ka sembari meletakkan mangkuk bekas coklat ke tempat cucian.

"ah iya.. aku juga membeli cetakan kue tadi.. taraaa—" Shoya menunjukkan cetakan berukuran sedang berbentuk hati kepada Yo-ka, "manis bukan?" tanya Shoya sembari tersenyum lebar, dan Yo-ka hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Yo-ka yang memasukkan ke cetakan?" tanya Shoya, dijawab anggukan dari Yo-ka. "aku akan memanaskan microwave nya" sambung Shoya.

Adonan cake telah siap, microwave juga telah panas. Yo-ka memasukkan adonan cake itu dengan hati-hati ke microwave dan mengaturnya disuhu yang tinggi.

"berapa lama?" tanya Yo-ka

"um..setengah jam cukup" jawab Shoya sambil mencuci peralatan masak yang telah digunakan.

xSKIPx

Hari menjelang gelap, Yo-ka menjatuhkan tubuh lelahnya di atas sofa. Memejamkan kedua matanya rapat. Shoya menyusul dan duduk disamping Yo-ka sambil tersenyum. Tangannya membawa chocolate cake berbentuk hati yang telah matang. Hasil kreasi mereka berdua. Shoya meletakkan cake itu di meja dan menambahkan 2 potong strawberry dan meletakkannya di tengah kue sebagai pemanis.

"cake nya sudah jadi" ucap Shoya membuat Yo-ka membuka mata dan menegakkan tubuhnya untuk melihat chocolate cakenya.

"uwoo… sugooi!" kata Yo-ka kagum. Matanya mengamati setiap detail cake dihadapannya. Senyum tak lepas di wajah lelahnya. Shoya tersenyum melihat polah Yo-ka, seperti anak kecil yang bahagia karena mendapat cake.

"boleh ku makan sekarang?" tanya Yo-ka

"tentu.." jawab Shoya sambil mengangguk

Yo-ka memotong pinggiran kecil cake hati itu dan memakannya.

"uumm.. amai!" komentar Yo-ka spontan disambut tawa Shoya. Yo-ka memotong cake itu lagi dibagian yang lain dan menyuapinya ke Shoya. Shoya membuka mulutnya dengan malu-malu. Yo-ka tersenyum melihat Shoya menguyah cake nya perlahan.

"bagaimana?" tanya Yo-ka

"oishii" jawab Shoya sambil tersenyum, "ah kita bawa cake nya ke studio. Kita bagi ke Kei.. aku akan mengambil kotak makan.." Shoya hendak berdiri namun tangannya ditahan Yo-ka hingga ia terduduk lagi.

"kau boleh membagi cake ini ke orang lain, tapi jangan pernah membagi cintamu. Selain ke aku" kata Yo-ka sembari mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Shoya lalu menciumnya lembut. Yo-ka tahu Shoya adalah pribadi yang baik hati, namun Yo-ka juga tahu Shoya adalah kekasih yang setia. Itulah alasan mengapa ia sangat mencintai si bassis.

OWARI


End file.
